A tropiezos
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Rusia se desmorona. . . y cierto rubio con complejo de héroe cree que es el indicado para salvarlo y de paso salvar al mundo.  Basado en la caída de la URSS, mención de otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y estoy apunto de perder la esperanza de que un día lo sean u.u

Nada más que decir (salvo: próximamente lemon!) Espero les guste

China soltó un suspiro entre preocupado y molesto al salir de la habitación del ruso con una bandeja con comida que no había sido tocada. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue a la cocina donde estaban Ucrania y Belarús, la primera con los ojos llorosos y la segunda con evidente mal humor.

- ¿no quiso comer? – preguntó preocupada Ucrania al ver la comida intacta en la bandeja.

- no aru, no quiso. . . – suspiro y dejo la charola sobre el fregadero – no se que pretende dejando de comer aru

- quiero subir a ver a nii-san –dijo Natasha, a pesar de su ceño fruncido estaba igual de preocupada que los otros dos – quiero verlo y decirle. . .

- lo que menos necesita Iván es que lo acoses aru – la interrumpió el asiático ganándose una mirada asesina que enfrento de la mejor manera que pudo – t-todos queremos que deje de estar encerrado. . . pero la desintegración de la URSS ha sido un golpe muy duro para el aru, hay que darle tiempo aru

La bielorrusa entre cerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, y a pesar de tener la chimenea encendida estaba increíblemente fría. La cama apenas si estaba deshecha, pero un bulto entre las cobijas indicaba que había alguien acostado, si bien no estaba durmiendo el ruso se había cubierto con las frazadas hasta la cabeza y había mandando al mundo al carajo.

Sus ambiciones, sus anhelos, todo se había desmoronado con la desintegración de la URSS, hasta los bálticos ya casi no estaban en casa y sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Se terminarían yendo al igual que todos, lo mismo que pasaría hasta con sus hermanas. ¿Y China? China ya lo había abandonado, no se explicaba por que seguía en la casa, lastima seguramente. . .

Se acurrucó un poco mas bajo las pesadas mantas, se sentía cansado, a pesar de haber permanecido acostado los últimos días no dormía. . . hacia meses que no podía conciliar un sueño tranquilo, las ojeras se habían vuelto algo característico en su rostro y hacían resaltar de forma aterradora sus ojos violáceos que en conjunto con la pálida piel le daban un aspecto casi de vampiro. El idiota americano se lo había hecho notar con su estridente risa burlesca. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada con solo imaginárselo, seguro estaría regodeándose de lo lindo con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintiéndose el gran vencedor.

- govnó(1) . . .

- ¿Iván aru? – se quedo muy quieto al escuchar esa voz, no había sentido cuando el chino había entrado a su habitación, tan absorto en sus pensamientos había estado – te traje algo de comer aru. . . – no respondió, no quería nada - ¿un poco de vodka? – siguió sin moverse, ni siquiera se le antojaba un poco de su bebida favorita. Sintió una caricia delicada en el cabello y se encogió aun más en la cama, logrando que Yao apartara la mano apenado – volveré mas tarde aru. . . te dejare la bandeja aquí

- nyet – era la primera palabra que decía en mas de una semana.

- ¿Qué cosa aru?

- no vuelvas, lárgate –dijo sin mirarlo, aun con el rostro oculto –lárgate y déjame en paz

- Iván. . . – China lo miro muy apenado, pero no obtuvo ninguna otra palabra por parte del ruso, que ni siquiera se movió. Salio de la habitación encontrándose afuera con las dos hermanas. Rusia pudo escuchar con toda claridad cuando dijo: - no quiere nada aru, ya no se que hacer. . .

No le importo, no le importaba la preocupación de nadie, ¡no le importaba nada ni nadie! Al fin y al cabo todos terminarían por abandonarlo, así había sido siempre, ya debería estar acostumbrado. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por dormir, agotado. . .

-ahahahahahahaha-la risa siempre tan estridente del americano resonaba por toda la sala de conferencias, ganándose como siempre una mirada de reprobación por parte del inglés al cual de seguro no le faltaba nada para taparlo a gritos e insultos. Luego seguiría Francia que siempre buscaba la forma de fastidiarlos a ambos (y acosarlos sea dicho de paso), China trataría de apaciguarlos con dulces, Grecia dormiría ajeno a todo mientras Turquía buscaría la forma de hacerle una mala jugada. Después el yanqui de seguro saltaría con una idea idiota la cual seria apoyada por Japón, regañada por Suiza, Inglaterra volvería otra vez al ataque junto a Francia, China les criticaría su infantilismo y Rusia. . . ah. . . lo cierto era que Rusia llevaba mas de un mes sin aparecerse en las reuniones.

- ¿China como sigue el commie? – pregunto América, dejando de golpe sus idioteces y cambiando su semblante por uno inusualmente preocupado. El asiático negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta indicando que las cosas no mejoraban - ¿Cómo le iba a afectar tanto?

- hablamos de la caída de una de las potencias mas grandes Alfred – le dijo Inglaterra dejando de golpearse con el francés – fue un gran golpe

- le pasa por tener esas enfermas ambiciones comunistas – masculló frunciendo el ceño el mas joven de los presentes, volvió a fijar su atención en China – dile que si no se digna a aparecer que por lo menos envíe un representante.

- yo estoy aquí representando a nii-san – dijo una voz femenina que a todos les erizo la piel, Belarús miraba inexpresiva a todos los presentes – después de todo soy la futura esposa de nii-san

- e-etto. . . Belarús-san –Japón habló de la forma mas educada y respetuosa que pudo – ningún país puede representar a otro país. . . es por una cosa de intereses.

Inmediatamente deseo no haber dicho nada, la mirada que le dirigió la joven fue tan escalofriante que hizo que el nipón buscara refugio tras Suiza.

-Japón tiene razón – dijo América, que como siempre andaba tan metido en sus fantasías de héroes que no era capaz de darse cuenta del peligro que corría con la menor de los soviéticos – si el commie no viene tiene que enviar a un representante. . . ¡y una carta de disculpas por su desconsideración!

- . . . no hablaras enserio Bloody hell

- es mas, yo mismo iré a hablar con el, ahahahahahahahaha

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, ¿es que acaso el gringo idiota ya se había olvidado que hasta hace poco habían tenido al mundo con el corazón en la mano por culpa de su estúpida guerra fría? ¿Qué pretendía ahora? ¿Visitar a Rusia como si nada hubiera pasado?

- ¡lo único que lograras será meternos a todos en problemas otra vez! –grito Inglaterra siendo apoyado por todos los presentes.

- soy un héroe y mi deber es ayudar a todos, aun cuando se trate de comunistas idiotas

- ¡ni lo pienses!

-ahahahahahahahahaha

-¡Alfred!

-ahahahahahahahahah

No hubo caso, el yanqui ya había tomado la determinación de ir a visitar el ruso y era más que seguro que las cosas no terminarían nada de bien.

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo. . . en el próximo: La visita de Alfred. Veamos si a Iván le agrada tamaña sorpresa. . .

Esto fue una idea random que se me ocurrió luego de tres noches sin dormir así que. . . bueno, ya ven n.ñ

Si dejan reviews harán a un insomne muy feliz ^^ (y serán uno con Rusia)

(1) Govnó: mierda


	2. Chapter 2

Estornudo un par de veces gracias al molesto frío tan característico de la ciudad de Moscú, las cosas que tenia que pasar el héroe por ayudar al commie. . .

Le dio un par de vueltas mas a su bufanda que prácticamente iba barriendo la nieve del suelo y continúo su camino hasta la casa de Rusia.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón y se maldijo por no haberlo apagado, de seguro era Inglaterra insistiendo con que se volviera en el acto a su país y que no hiciera estupideces. Sabía que si no contestaba el inglés seguiría llamando hasta agotarle la batería. . . o peor, iría a buscarlo personalmente.

- Hello, buzón de quejas del héroe, si eres un inglés cejón y malhumorado marca uno, si eres un fantasma cuyo nombre nadie recuerda marca dos y si eres un francés pervertido solo cuelga

- ¡no estoy para tus jueguitos Bloody hell! – la voz de Arthur sonó furibunda y le obligo a apartar el celular medio metro de su oreja para no quedar sordo. Desde esa distancia podía escuchar claramente los gritos del otro - ¡mas te vale que no estés en Moscú, vuelve inmediatamente a casa y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!

- ¡es mi deber como héroe!

- ¡nos vas a meter en problemas a todos, shit! ¡y lograras que Rusia te mate!

- cjjjjjjjjshhhhhhhhh lo siento Iggy ccccjjjjjjj se va la señal cccccjjjjjjjjjj

- ¡no juegues conmigo!

- 

- ¡Alfred!

-cccjjjjjjjsssshhhhhhhhh – cortó la comunicación y apago su móvil. Siguió caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, felicitándose internamente por sus geniales planes, aunque era más que consciente que cuando viera al inglés la cantidad de insultos y reclamos que le soltaría seria épico.

Alejo todas esas ideas de su cabeza cuando se encontró frente a la gran casa de la ya deshecha URSS. Dio una gran bocanada de aire llenándose de confianza y llamo a la puerta.

- . . .

Espero pacientemente durante cinco minutos antes de volver a golpear, pero nadie salía a atenderle, no había muestras de vida al interior de la casa, ningún ruido. Frunció el ceño, no había hecho un viaje tan largo a esa tierra fría para que le dieran calabazas sin ni siquiera poder intentar su cometido.

Olvidándose de todo lo que significaba propiedad privada abrió la puerta (sorprendiéndose de paso que esta no estuviera con llave) y entro a la silenciosa casa en puntillas tratando de no meter ruido.

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo la recorrió, la cocina, la sala, el comedor, un par de habitaciones vacías, un par de oficinas, una biblioteca y eso solo en la planta baja. Bastante mas confiado al no encontrarse con absolutamente nadie comenzó a caminar de forma mas relajada, mirando curioso todo lo que podía, era la primera vez que recorría esa casa a sus anchas, incluso se olvido por un rato que estaba allí por una misión heroica y se preocupo mas de ver los cuadros de las paredes, un par de fotos (llamándole la atención que en ninguna apareciera Rusia, solo otros países como sus hermanas, los bálticos y quienes habían compuesto la URSS).

- ¿Qué demonios. . .? – tomo una pequeña matryoshka de porcelana que había sobre una mesilla – que cosa tan fea. . .-la giro para verla por debajo y la muñeca se abrió y cayo al suelo haciéndose añicos - ¡holy shit! – trato desesperadamente de recoger los trozos y unirlos pero era imposible – shit shit shit shit. . . – sin tener otra idea se metió la destrozada muñeca al bolsillo y trato de dejar todo tal cual estaba – ya se la pago después. . .

Luego de este pequeño percance decidió que lo mejor era enfocarse en su cometido y dejar de divagar, lo que tenia que hacer era buscar la habitación del ruso.

La casa era demasiado grande, bueno, después de todo había albergado a muchos países, además era calida así que no se podía quejar por el frío, pero aun con eso no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja porque no encontraba la habitación de Rusia y su estomago ya le comenzaba reclamar por comida distrayéndolo.

- dos puertas mas, y si no esta me voy a la cocina por algo de comer – refunfuño.

Había que reconocerlo, la paciencia no estaba entre sus virtudes, era especialmente infantil, cuando deseaba algo lo quería en el acto y muchas veces esa forma impulsiva de ser le había costado un par de regaños y unos cuantos fracasos.

Abrió otra puerta. . . la habitación estaba totalmente vacía, ni siquiera había un mueble, lo único que quedaban eran las cortinas que no permitían casi el paso de luz a la estancia. Bien, solo una habitación mas y se iría a la cocina a comer y a esperar a alguien que le dijera donde carajos estaba Rusia. Abrió casi con violencia la última puerta y se encontró con que también estaba a oscuras, pero la diferencia estaba en que esta si estaba ocupada, aun con la luz apagada pudo distinguir la forma de una persona bajo las cobijas de la cama.

Entro en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y se acerco a la cama, pudiendo distinguir los mechones claros del ruso que asomaban por debajo de las frazadas, si estaba durmiendo o no, no lo sabia, pero si sabia que el ruso estaba vivo. . . o al menos eso indicaba el suave sonido de su respiración.

- esto de verdad es deprimente – dijo en voz alta buscando llamar la atención del otro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Iván estaba casi dormido, por fin después de noches de insomnio el sueño le volvía. . . y por el que no se fuera jamás. No sentía ningún sonido fuera de su habitación, nadie lo había ido a molestar en toda la tarde, al parecer por fin habían decidido dejarlo tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo estar, tratando de que el sueño lo embargara por completo y lo llevara a la oscuridad de la inconciencia, sin pesadillas. Pero aun no lograba dormirse por completo, por mas que tuviera los ojos cerrados seguía siendo conciente del silencio que lo rodeaba, sin embargo eso era lo mas parecido a un descanso que había tenido en semanas y no quería desaprovecharlo, por eso ignoro los ligeros sonidos que provenían del piso de abajo, como también ignoro las leves pisadas que se acercaban a su habitación, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue esa voz que se le hacia tan conocida.

- esto de verdad es deprimente

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y quedo mirando totalmente sorprendido al gringo frente a el. Ahí estaba, con su sonrisa petulante, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tratando de escrutar en la oscuridad. ¿Es que acaso, como no había ido a las reuniones lo venia a buscar a casa para burlarse de el?

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó sin la minima intención de ocultar su molestia.

- el Hero te viene a ver ajajajajajajajaja

- lárgate

Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharlo, bueno, no debería extrañarse, era Rusia después de todo.

- deberías agradecer que estoy aquí, vine a congelarme el trasero a este horrible lugar para salvarte de tu depresión por lo de la URSS, aunque bien merecido que te lo tienes, era obvio que tus ideas comunistas no te llevarían a ningún lado y solo podías terminar así.

El soviético lo quedo mirando un par de segundos sin reaccionar ante lo dicho, y luego la furia se apodero de el. Cogió una de las almohadas y se la lanzo directo a la cara con todas sus fuerzas, casi tirando al suelo al gringo.

- ¿pero que. . .? – escupió un par de plumas mirando enojado al ruso, apunto de tirarle la almohada de vuelta, cuando se dio cuanta que este tenia la tubería entre las manos, traducción: era mejor abandonar la habitación cuanto antes si quería seguir vivo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta escuchando un horrible "kolkolkolkol" que parecía congelar el lugar. Apenas si alcanzo a cerrar la puerta cuando esta fue atravesada por la tubería quedando ensartada en la madera a muy pocos centímetros de la cabeza del yanqui.

- ¡maldito ruso psicópata! – gritó totalmente asustado por la reacción de este, pero prefirió alejarse de la puerta cuando escuchó un golpe sordo contra ella y el sonido de algo haciéndose añicos.

Bajo apresuradamente al primer piso, había que reconocer que así no era como había planeado su encuentro con el ruso. Se esperaba a Iván totalmente abatido, casi llorando en un rincón, pero por lo que veía susodicho se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. . . o al menos lo bastante bien para atacarlo con toda las intenciones homicidas del mundo.

- stupid commie. . .

- ¿América aru?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Se levantó y sacó la tubería de la puerta de un solo tirón. Estaba totalmente enojado, ¿Quién se creía ese cerdo capitalista para meterse a su casa y decir esas cosas?

Oh, pero ya se encargaría de el, lo iba a matar, de eso podía estar seguro. Lo iba a tomar del cuello y vería como esos ojos color cielo se llenarían de lagrimas y le mirarían suplicantes mientras su rostro de pondría colorado, sus manos se aferrarían a las suyas tratando de hacer que le soltaran, totalmente desesperado por respirar, y el no soltaría su agarre. O tal vez con una daga muy afilada le haría permanente esa sonrisa insoportable, o incluso le obligaría a comer comida quemada de Inglaterra, no. . . eso no, el americano comía toda clase de basura, seguro la comida inglesa no le hacia nada.

Como fuera, lo iba a torturar de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran y luego le mataría.

Fastidiado, pero con esa dulce idea en mente volvió a la cama y se tapo por completo con las mantas, lo malo fue que se le había espantado todo el sueño, había perdido su almohada favorita y había un agujero en su puerta.

- de verdad te matare Alfred F. Jones – murmuro por lo bajo tratando inútilmente de acomodarse en la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

-hm…-caminaba con cuidado, haciendo equilibrio con la enorme bandeja llena de comida que se suponía era para Rusia. Blinis, pirozhkis, tostadas con mermelada, un vaso de jugo, otro de leche, unos cuantos dulces y varias otras cosas. "Menudo desayuno" –pensó el americano, aunque teniendo en cuenta, según lo que había escuchado, que el ruso llevaba días sin comer, algo así de abundante no le vendría mal. Estaba tentado a sacar un poco de mermelada con el dedo, adoraba los dulces y seguro que Rusia ni lo notaria, pero recordó su conversación con China el día anterior.

-x-

_-¿América aru?_

_China, que acababa de llegar con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio y unos cuantos copos de nieve en el cabello lo miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado._

_-ajaja…ja... hello China_

_-así que de verdad viniste aru-el suspiro resignado del asiático no le gusto mucho al americano, pero prefirió seguir sonriendo como si no lo hubiera notado._

_-claro que vine, dije que lo haría y lo hice._

_-América, no creo que sea bueno que molestas a Iván aru, de verdad no está de humor para…_

_-ya lo note, me trato de asesinar con su tubería_

_China abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿y-ya lo viste? ¿Te habló?_

_-me hablo, me insulto y me trato de matar, casi lo mismo de siempre_

_-pero que bueno aru, ¡Ucrania!-el asiático partió corriendo a la cocina-¿adivina qué?_

_-¿Cómo que qué bueno? ¡Me trato de matar! Oye China. . . ¡China!_

_Luego de llegar a la cocina, ponerse a comer un sándwich que estaba sobre la mesa, ver como Yao le contaba emocionado sobre el intento de homicidio a la mayor de los soviéticos y como después esta se ponía a llorar de alegría, el yanqui tuvo que pedir unas cuantas explicaciones._

_-veras aru…-China tomo aire, mirándole de forma seria-Rusia de verdad no está bien, lleva días sin querer comer, ni hablar, tampoco quiere levantarse, no hace nada aru, el que se haya comportado contigo como solía hacerlo quizás significa que no esté tan perdido como creíamos aru_

_-Rusia-chan-Ucrania se secaba las lágrimas emocionada, sonriendo feliz por la noticia-veré si quiere algo de comer-se puso a preparar una bandeja con comida con rapidez y se encamino a la habitación de su hermano para llevársela, dejando al chino y al americano solos._

_Silencio por unos segundos._

_-¿de verdad esta tan mal?-preguntó al fin Alfred._

_-si aru, si de verdad le puedes ayudar… te lo agradecería mucho aru-Yao hizo una leve reverencia sin dejar de mirarle de la misma forma seria._

_-x-_

-fucking commie voy a entrar-advirtió empujando la puerta con el cuerpo y casi tropezando con algo que había en el suelo porque no se veía absolutamente nada dentro de la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo y tanteo hasta encontrar la cama y dejar sobre esta la bandeja, para después, aun a tientas, ir hasta los ventanales y abrir las cortinas de par en par para que entrara la pálida luz invernal-mucho mejor, hey commie…-se volvió hacia la cama y lo encontró igual que el día anterior, hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas sin dar otra señal de vida más que estar respirando. Soltó un suspiro y le arrebato las mantas de golpe, dejándolo al descubierto.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aun aquí?-su disgusto por verlo se hacía patente en su tono de voz y su mirada cargada de enojo.

-Yao, muy amablemente, me pidió que te trajera algo de comer y claro, como yo soy un Hero muy amable y preocupado acepte traerte muy amablemente la bandeja con comida, para que tu de forma NADA amable me trates así

-lárgate, no tengo hambre

-¿Qué? ¡Casi me caí con comida y todo por traerte esto! ¡La comida no se tiene que desperdiciar!

El ruso solo se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada reiterando el 'lárgate' que ya le había dicho.

Alfred inflo las mejillas y se sentó a la orilla de la cama colocándose la bandeja sobre las piernas y comenzando a comer lo que había en ella.

-stupid commie, esto esta delicioso-comento con la boca llena, tratando de pasar la comida con un poco de jugo-y China que lo preparo todo con tanta dedicación.

Iván aparto un poco la almohada para verlo comer, parecía de verdad disfrutar la comida, comenzaba a ser consciente del hambre que tenia y estaba a punto de quitarle la bandeja al yanqui para comer él pero cuando reacciono ya era tarde y el americano se había comido todo. Volvió a cubrirse con la almohada soltando un gruñido.

-ahhh-Alfred dejo la bandeja a un lado para tirarse de espaldas sobre la cama, satisfecho con la comida-por terco te perdiste de algo delicioso

-…-Rusia lo miro unos instantes antes de patearlo fuera de su cama y volver a acomodarse entre las mantas, cubriéndose por completo.

-¡au…! Maldito ruso idiota-adolorido, y enredado entre unas sabanas Alfred se trataba de levantar del suelo sin éxito, hasta que después de mucho pelear con las sabanas que parecían querer estrangularlo, se logro levantar-¿hasta cuando piensas seguir ahí echado?

Como era de esperarse, su pregunta nunca consiguió una respuesta, es ruso ni se movió.

Definitivamente su primer y segundo día tratando de 'salvar' al ruso habían sido un rotundo fracaso, aunque había logrado por lo menos hacerle hablar, cosa que no habían podido hacer ni China, ni Bielorrusia ni Ucrania, también había logrado que saliera de la cama por un breve momento (específicamente para tratar de asesinarlo con la tubería, pero esos son detalles menores) y también logro que por lo menos ya no estuviera enrollado como un langostino bajo las mantas de la cama, sino que solo estuviera acostando mirándolo con profundo odio. Vamos, que viendo las cosas así no estaba tan mal ¿cierto?

Pero para suerte del yanqui, por fin al cuarto día, el ruso cedió.

En el momento en que, como ya le era rutina, le llevaba la bandeja con comida, se la ofrecía, el ruso la rechazaba, y el comenzaba a comerse la comida para no desperdiciarla, Iván le quito la bandeja sin decir nada y comenzó a comer. Primero sin muchos ánimos, pero después ya le importaron poco las apariencias y se dejo llevar por el hambre acumulada en la última semana.

-terco-murmuro América viéndole comer, sin poder evitar sonreír-¿como esta?

El ruso bebió un poco de jugo antes de contestar-la preparo Yao

-¿eso es un 'esta buena'?

-da

Alfred espero a que terminara de comer, lo que no le llevo mucho para luego palmearle suavemente la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha hecho algo bien.

-ahora te vas a levantar ¿cierto?

-…-lamentablemente, la aparente mejoría del ruso no continuo, ya que se volvió a cubrir hasta la cabeza con las mantas dándole la espalda-

-¡vago! ¡Levantateeeeeeee!-con la energía que lo caracterizaba, el yanqui tomo las cobijas y las jalo con fuerza…demasiada fuerza ya que termino arrastrando al ruso también y acabaron los dos en el suelo en un enredo de almohadas y sabanas-

-estúpido cerdo capitalista, ¡quítate!

-¡tu pie está en mi cara fucking commie!

-¡govnó me golpeaste en los…!

-¡IVÁN!

Después de mucho forcejear, varios gritos, insultos (algunos bastante novedosos), quejidos y de romper una almohada dejando todo lleno de plumas lograron zafarse del enredo, quedando los dos cansados en el piso.

-maldito yanqui…-Alfred comenzó a reír retorciéndose en el suelo, sujetándose el estomago por la risa-¿de qué te ríes?

-lo-logre que te jajajaja-trato de calmarse un poco-que te levantaras-le sonrió feliz y aun más divertido al ver la cara perpleja de Rusia

-me vuelvo a la cama

-¡ni lo pienses!-le lanzó una almohada golpeándole en pleno rostro y casi derribándolo otra vez-me costó mucho hacer que salieras de ahí, así que ahora te quitas el pijama y vas a salir a dar una vuelta conmigo.

Silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales Iván le miró fijamente, luego se levanto con calmada tranquilidad y se coloco frente al americano sin decir palabra.

Un minuto después salió Alfred de la habitación escupiendo plumas y maldiciendo e insultando de todas las formas que conocía al ruso.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¿Cuándo lo piensas superar?-pregunto América mientras le veía comer, al menos eso había logrado.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que llego, tu teléfono se había descargado luego de recibir tantos mensajes y amenazas de cierto británico de prominentes cejas, se había instalado cómodamente en una de las tantas habitaciones vacías sin pedir permiso a nadie, y ya era capaz de recorrer toda la casa sin perderse. Pero además de haber logrado que el ruso volviera a comer, no había podido hacer nada más.

Suspiro resignado al no obtener respuesta y vio como Rusia, después de haber dado un par de bocados dejaba el resto de la comida, cada vez estaba comiendo menos.

-la comida no se desperdicia

-cométela tu entonces

-eso es lo que hare-molesto le quito la bandeja y comenzó a comer todo lo que había quedado, lo cual era mucho, si de algo no se podía quejar en esa casa era de hambre.

-Yakaterina ya no está en casa-murmuró el ruso mirando sus manos que reposaban sobre la colcha.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-por qué reconozco cuando ella cocina, y desde ayer la cena la está preparando Bielorrusia

Alfred guardo silencio unos momentos, si, era cierto, la ucraniana por órdenes de sus superiores había tenido que dejar la casa y ni siquiera se había podido despedir de su hermano.

-Yao tampoco esta, y Natasha se irá pronto da

-come un poco más-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no era bueno manejando esa clase de situaciones y tampoco era un experto en eso de 'leer el ambiente' pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de la tristeza cono que hablaba el ruso.

-nyet, no tengo hambre-se acostó y se cubrió hasta el mentón con las mantas ya sin querer decir nada más.

-yo me quedare contigo, vine a salvarte, es mi deber como héroe

-mejor lárgate de una vez tu también da-murmuró encogiéndose un poco mas entre las cobijas.

-no quiero

Rusia le miro frunciendo el ceño pero su gesto cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando le vio levantando un poco las mantas de la cama para luego acostarse junto a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-tu casa es demasiado fría y yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto-respondió abrazándolo y haciendo que recostara la cabeza contra su pecho, desvió la vista tratando de fingir que lo que estaba haciendo era lo más normal de mundo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma distraída—además es demasiado grande y no tengo ganas de caminar y congelarme el trasero hasta mi cuarto, así que voy a dormir aquí te guste o no.

Iván no dijo nada, no lo pateo fuera de su cama ni tampoco le miro, le abrazo ocultando el rostro contra su pecho, por primera vez dejándole al yanqui hacer su voluntad, después de todo, por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir y lo negara una y otra vez, la compañía de América si le resultaba agradable, y el que lo abrazara de forma tan protectora le era confortable.

Por fin, después de varias semanas de insomnio, Iván Braginski logró dormir aquella noche.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La noche se le hizo increíblemente corta a Alfred, despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a colarse a gotas de luz a través de la cortina entre abierta de la habitación. Bostezó y se quito los torcidos lentes con los cuales se había quedado dormido para luego darse cuenta que Iván aun dormía apegando a él. Se dedico un par de minutos a mirar su semblante dormido, se veía tranquilo, los rasgos infantiles que siempre le habían llamado la atención parecían acentuados ahora; le aparto el flequillo rubio claro que le caía sobre la frente, notando las aun marcadas ojeras y la piel más pálida de lo habitual. Prefirió no despertarlo aun y se quedo acostado junto a él un rato más, hasta que su estomago le comenzó a reclamar por comida y se vio forzado a levantarse por miedo a que los gruñidos terminaran por despertar al ruso.

- the internet is really really great~ For PORN-fue hasta la cocina cantando feliz, o al menos estuvo feliz hasta que llego y se encontró con las miradas interrogantes (y furiosas) de China y Bielorrusia-eh…Hello, China, volviste-les dedico su mejor sonrisa, la cual fue respondida con una mueca de parte de la chica y un suspiro molesto por parte de Yao-uh…-busco algo de comer, un poco nervioso por el denso silencio que se había formado.

-anoche no fuiste a dormir a tu habitación aru

-eh…-apretó con fuerza la cuchara con que iba a sacar un poco de mermelada de un pote al sentir el aura macabra que irradiaba Natasha-no, me quede en la habitación del ruski-se puso pálido al ver como la joven deformaba su rostro en una expresión de odio puro.

-¿por qué te quedaste con él aru?

Miro a todas partes nervioso, de pronto le parecía haberse hecho muy pequeño y Yao y Natasha parecían superarlo de tamaño.

-estuvimos conversando hasta muy tarde y al final me quede dormido en el suelo-fue la mejor mentira que se le ocurrió y por suerte pareció apaciguar un poco a los otros dos que volvieron a su tamaño normal y el ambiente dejo de ser tan cortante.

-bien aru

Bielorrusia clavo un cuchillo sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina sin decir nada, aun muy molesta y Yao no dejaba de mirarle de forma perspicaz como si tratara de leer su mente o hacerle confesar algún crimen, se preparo un pan con mermelada lo más rápido que pudo y tomo un vaso de jugo para regresar casi corriendo a la habitación del ruso, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ya no sentir la molesta sensación de estar siendo asesinado una y otra vez por la mirada de la bielorrusa.

-¿ruski?-apenas si murmuró y se acerco un poco para ver que aun seguía dormido, le dejo el vaso de jugo sobre la mesita de noche y se volvió a acostar con él, tratando de no despertarlo-hm… ¿Qué habrán pensado esos dos? Whatever-se metió lo que le quedaba del sándwich a la boca y cerró los ojos tratando de volver a dormir.

Rusia frunció un poco el ceño pero no quiso abrir los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y sin embargo le era una sensación agradable, tanteo un poco en la cama hasta encontrar algo blando y lo atrajo hacia el abrazándolo, un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios percibiendo un aroma que se le comenzaba a hacer familiar, olor a… Alto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba abrazando al yanqui.

-¿Qué…?

-shut up, quiero dormir

¿Acababa de ser callado por América?

-¡entonces vete a tu cama!-dijo malhumorado pateándolo fuera y tirándolo al suelo.

Alfred soltó un gruñido desde el suelo, lo sabía, había sido demasiado tranquilo para que continuara así.

-fucking commie

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Demore más de lo que creí con este capítulo por qué….las neuronas que me quedan están aturdidas por el calor del verano ¬¬

Pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo está casi listo.

Y muchas gracias por los post ^^ a mí también me encanta la idea de un Rusia triste, abatido y lloroso (Svorki-chan te encuentro toda la razón, el ruso se ve sexy cuando llora)


	4. Chapter 4

x..x..x..x

Alfred quedo mirando de forma fija al ruso, un buen rato mientras parecía dormir, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto, podía diferenciarlo porque su respiración no era tranquila y el leve temblor de sus pestañas lo delataba cada tanto.

Camino de forma lenta por el cuarto, curioseando cada cosa que encontraba, los libros, pequeños retratos de antiguo lideres seguramente, sus hermanas en un par de fotos, mas libros de esos con letras imposibles de leer, casi todas al revés… a saber cómo eran capaces de leer esas cosas los rusos.

- Oh… China – el americano tomo una foto que había del asiático, donde sonreía demasiado alegre con el uniforme comunista, y salía abrazado a alguien, que podría suponer que era Iván, pero no estaba seguro ya que la foto estaba recortada justo a la mitad - He look happy… - frunció ligeramente el ceño y giro la fotografía para ver que en la parte de atrás había escrito algo en ese idioma tan críptico que no alcanzaba a entender por más que quisiera - ¿Dónde está el resto de la foto?

- No lo sé… espera ¿Cuál foto?– respondió el ruso, abriendo los ojos – déjala donde estaba

- ¿Eras tú el que lo estaba abrazando, cierto? – no hizo caso de lo que le dijo el ruso y se fue a sentar a la cama, señalándole la fotografía mientras se metía bajo las cobija, con todo y zapatos, Iván ni siquiera le reclamo por ello, solo tomo la foto cuando el otro se la mostro y la quedo mirando un momento – lo digo porque se ve un poco de tu bufanda

- No lo soy, fíjate – le señalo el rostro del chino – se ve feliz… no está conmigo

- Creí que entre comunistas se llevaban bien

- No, China nunca me quiso realmente – el dedo del eslavo recorrió con suavidad el rostro del asiático plasmado en aquel papel – Me tiene miedo aun ahora, se unió a mi solo para aprender de mis errores y poder crear su propio sistema político sin caer en mis falencias como país, algo así como un experimento… ensayo y error… No recordaba esta fotografía

Alfred lo quedo mirando sorprendido por la tranquilidad y frialdad con que hablaba de aquello…

- ¿Por qué entonces lo permites en tu casa?

- Porque yo si lo quiero, no como China, sino como Yao

Los ojos del americano se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa declaración que la verdad no se esperaba… ¿desde cuándo era tan sincero con él? ¿Por qué…?

Se levanto de la cama enseguida, mirándolo de forma fija, sintiéndose enojado por saber aquello… muy enojado, odiaba saber aquello.

- You love him

Iván alzo la mirada hacia él, sus orbes amatistas lo miraron de forma cálida, adolorida y cansada.

- You… you really love… love him…

- Nyet… ya no

Estados Unidos lo miro apenas unos momentos más antes de decir algo de forma rápida y baja, una disculpa y salir del cuarto.

Camino de forma acelerada por los pasillos que ya conocía demasiado bien de aquella casa; su mente daba vueltas mientras su molestia crecía cada vez mas y no lograba entender… porque era que se había enojado tanto, era.. El ruso era un maldito idiota enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera lo correspondía.

- ¡Yao! – Comenzó a recorrer todos los cuartos, uno a uno para encontrarlo - ¡Yao! – ese enojo… esa molestia parecía ir cada vez a mas.

El asiático asomo por el final del pasillo al ser llamado, apenas si alcanzo a abrir la boca para preguntar algo antes de ser estampado contra la pared con toda la fuerza del americano, que lo sujeto por los cuellos de la ropa.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Tu lo sabías, lo sabes! – Alfred lo quedo mirando de forma fija, apretando un poco mas su agarre – ¡te ama, a ti, a Yao, ama a Yao y tu igual te uniste a él solo por intereses políticos!

China lo miro unos momentos, imperturbable antes de torcerle un brazo y apartarlo de él, arreglando luego su ropa con la respiración algo agitada.

- Primero tenemos que velar por nuestra gente, luego por nosotros mismos aru

- ¡Lo usaste! Te sigues quedando aquí aun después de…

- Me preocupa – Yao lo miro de forma fría unos momentos antes de suavizar su expresión – lo conozco desde niño, desde que recién estaba naciendo como país, lo vi cuando lo destruyeron por completo y cuando se independizo… la primera y la segunda vez estuve allí aru – bajo apenas la vista – a él yo si lo quiero, pero no de la misma forma y se lo deje en claro más de una ocasión; se deformo demasiado como persona… él realmente no entiende esos sentimientos… ¿amor? es un niño por dentro… tu no lo conoces tanto como yo – quedo mirando la expresión perpleja del americano y no permitió que lo interrumpiera, silenciándolo con un gesto de su mano – sus hermanas y yo nos preocupamos por él, pero no somos demasiados los que hacemos eso, tememos que acabe… aún peor de lo que ya está. El no sabe amar, ni querer ni nada, solo tiene obsesiones, como un niño aru

- Tu… tú no sabes… -Alfred lo señalo con un dedo – no lo conoces entonces como deberías

- Lo conocemos mejor que nadie aru

x..x..x..x

- Voy a dormir contigo – le dijo el americano en tono bajo, sin recibir respuesta de parte del ruso, que parecía haber caído en un prolongado silencio desde la conversación de la tarde – he estado pensando – pensaba seguir hablando hasta que el otro le dijera algo, alguna clase de repuesta de cualquier tipo – las playas de Miami son cálidas en casi todas las épocas del año, a muchos les gustan, las van a visitar de todo el mundo ¿no te gustaría ir? Arenas blancas, agua transparente, el sol sobre la cabeza… turistas de todo el mundo por el lugar, mucha gente… vas a venir a Miami conmigo después de esto, como unas vacaciones, todos nos merecemos vacaciones después de una guerra… hasta un héroe se puede cansar de… del mundo – acabo por murmurar, mientras miraba al techo y no sabía si el otro estaba dormido o no – Miami es un buen lugar para vacacionar…

Suspiro, por algún motivo se sentía como en uno de esos matrimonios donde las personas ya no se hablan y solo duermen juntos por costumbre… era una sensación extraña e ilógica. Se giró un poco para mirar al ruso mientras se apegaba un poco más a él y quedaba mirando su nuca, un par de cicatrices que apenas si se veían ocultas por la bufanda.

"_El no sabe amar, ni querer ni nada, solo tiene obsesiones, como un niño. Tu no lo conoces tanto como yo"_

No se creía aquello, China tenía que estar equivocado, no podía creer… que realmente Rusia no pudiera sentir cosas, para empezar estaba deprimido ¿no? Por haber perdido la guerra y más que eso, por haber perdido a toda la gente que lo rodeaba ¡eso demostraba que si podía sentir algo! … ¿cierto? ¿Y sus hermanas qué? Tenía que quererlas igual, a los hermanos siempre se les quiere, de la forma que sea, aun con algo de rencor en medio se les quiere igual. Aunque lo que de verdad le molestaba era saber… saber que el ruso estaba enamorado de China, no, no debería ser así, tampoco es como si estuviera celoso ni nada, es decir… poco y nada le importaba lo que sintiera el ruso… pero lo encontraba cruel, como una de esas películas de finales suicidas donde el amor no es correspondido.

Se acerco un poco más al cuerpo del ruso y puso sus manos en torno a su cintura para hacer que se acercara aun más a él; apoyo su mentón en uno de sus hombros, pudiendo mirar de esa forma algo de sus facciones.

Rusia no se podía suicidar ¿Cierto? Nunca había escuchado que un país se suicidara, así que no creía que fuera a ser posible… suicidarse por amor no estaba en sus posibilidades, lo cual lo dejaba bastante más tranquilo por un lado… y por otro lado creía que también era cruel una existencia obligada cuando se sufría por amor, el suicidio si debería ser una opción…

- No way – negó rápidamente con la cabeza al darse cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando y se abrazó aun más al ruso, sin darse cuenta y entre lanzando sus piernas con las suyas también, ocultando su rostro contra su espalda mientras trataba de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, lo más lejos que pudiera, pensar en cualquier cosa, lo que fuera menos suicidios, muerte ni amores fallidos… tampoco en Iván con China.

x..x..x..x

_Manos frías, sobre sus hombros, un jadeo ahogado y los labios rozando su oreja de forma suave, logrando arrancarle un suspiro trémulo. Cerró los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y verse encandilado por los ojos amatistas que estaban fijos en él, brillosos por las lágrimas, las mejillas rojas, los labios entre abiertos tratando de coger aire, cosa que el americano no le permitió al inclinarse sobre él para besarlo de forma ansiosa, sintiendo en su boca ese gusto tan familiar de vodka._

_Sus manos, sus propias manos recorrían ese torso pálido y le iban quitando la camisa y acariciaban cuanto podían arrancando gemidos y suspiros de parte del ruso que cada vez se aferraba mas fuerte a él. El mismo soltó un gemido cuando le vio de esa forma desesperada retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, hablándole al oído con voz baja y temblorosa, pidiéndole más, abriendo sus piernas para él, mientras lo volvía a besar de forma desesperada como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_- Alfred…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, acalorado y con la respiración agitada. Se sentó en la cama, buscando esos ojos amatistas, cuyo dueño… estaba dormido a su lado.

- Fue un... – su mirada bajo de inmediato a su entre pierna que tenía una clara erección – shit… - su rostro se fue tornando cada vez mas rojo al darse cuenta que había tenido un sueño húmedo con el ruso… ¡un maldito sueño húmedo! Se levanto con cuidado para no despertar al otro y que no lo viera de esa forma, yendo casi corriendo al baño para solucionar su problemita.

Un sueño húmedo, ¿Cómo podía haber tenido un sueño húmedo con el ruso? Era… era…IMPOSIBLE, una mala jugada de su cerebro, seguramente por haber pasado tantos días sin comer hamburguesas.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios por no gemir, mientras se comenzaba a complacer a sí mismo para acabar todo lo más pronto posible. Se apoyo en la pared, cerrando los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en algo que le permitiera llegar al clímax de forma rápida.

-"_Alfred"_

Ese gemido que había dicho el ruso en sus sueños, le hizo acalorarse aun mas al recordarlo, casi no pudiendo retener del todo un gemido que le obligo a morderse más fuerte los labios, separando un poco más las piernas para poder apoyarse mejor. Su mano comenzó a recorrer toda la longitud de su miembro, de forma lenta para ir subiendo poco a poco la velocidad. Cerro con más fuerza los ojos, volviendo a ver el rostro acalorado del otro, imaginando como se sentiría su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, sin ropa.

- Mierda… - no pudo evitar maldecir al no poder alejar esos pensamientos que lo estaban envolviendo cada vez en una fantasía más y más fuerte. No pudo contenerse y soltó un gemido ronco, mientras sentía las ligera gotas de sudor caer por su frente.

"_Alfred, Alfred, más lento…"_

Volvió a gemir al no poder contenerse más y acabar por correrse en su mano.

"_Alfred"_

Se acerco al lavamanos para poder limpiarse, mientras aun tenía la respiración agitada y se insultaba a él mismo por tener esa clase de fantasías con… ¡con el maldito ruso! Algo estaba mal con él… muy mal definitivamente.

No se atrevió a volver a la cama con él otro, era perfectamente consciente de haber gemido en el baño y si el otro lo había escuchado… o quizás lo escucho mientras dormía ¿hablaba dormido? Si era así podía darse por muerto.

- Bien… ya deje pasar mucho tiempo – se sentó en el piso del baño, deseando tener un cigarrillo en sus manos en esos momentos, algo para calmar sus nervios – no he tratado esto como debería… a la mierda con China, yo solo voy a sacar a Iván de esto de una buena vez… digo, al ruski, no Iván, al ruski… shit

x..x..x..x

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… hare todo lo posible por ahora si seguirlo de forma continúa. ¿Reviews?

x..x..x..x

_- Te vine a buscar bloody hell – Inglaterra lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido – trae tus cosas, te vienes conmigo a Estados Unidos de nuevo, ya fue bastante con tratar de hacer de psicólogo._


End file.
